


March 9, 1999

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Sobbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24537466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sobbing, Amos remained in darkness as flashbacks of Martha caring haunted him.





	March 9, 1999

I never created Superman TAS.

Sobbing, Amos remained in darkness as flashbacks of Martha caring haunted him instead of her spirit.

THE END


End file.
